1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flexible brushes, flaps, and the like for preventing or reducing scatter of loose materials and/or wiping down an object over which they pass, and more specifically to a stabilizer bar for such devices. The present stabilizer bar is adaptable to mud guards and the like on the rear of motor vehicles, as well as to brushes and flaps used in car washes, conveyor systems, etc., to stabilize such devices and to prevent excessive movement of the devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of relatively thin, flexible sheet or strand materials depending from an overhead structure for catching scattered materials, is well known. Perhaps the most commonly known of such devices is the xe2x80x9cmud flapxe2x80x9d which is nearly universally found behind the rear tires on larger vehicles (buses, trucks, etc.) for reducing or precluding the scatter of sand, small stones, water spray, etc. from the rear tires of such vehicles.
However, such flexible flaps, brushes, and the like are also used in other environments for slightly different purposes. Flexible fabric flaps are often found in so-called xe2x80x9cbrushlessxe2x80x9d car washes, where they are used in lieu of relatively stiff fiber rotary brushes, and are considered to be easier on vehicle finishes. Relatively large flaps, as well as brushes and the like, are also used in the conveyor industry for brushing off a conveyor or for precluding the carriage of undesirable articles beyond the brush or flap installation.
A potential problem which all such brush and flap installations have, is that they are prone to move about excessively due to their flexibility. For example, the relative wind produced as a result of motor vehicle movement, often causes mud flaps or stone guards to flex upwardly to the extent that they allow debris to be sprayed upwardly and rearwardly toward following vehicles. Such action can potentially lead to windshield and paint damage to a following vehicle, and is especially hard on a vehicle which is being towed closely behind the larger vehicle, as in the case of a large recreational vehicle or motor home which is towing a smaller car, boat, etc. Flexible flaps in car washes are also prone to excessive movement due to air movement caused by relatively high velocity sprays and blow dryers, and flexible guards and flaps used in conveyor lines may also catch upon an article or be flipped up momentarily, thus causing them to lose contact with the conveyor for at least a brief time.
Many people have recognized these problems in the past, and have attempted to provide solutions in the form of various guards, stabilizing devices, etc. to reduce excessive movement of such flexible brushes, flaps, and the like. However, for various reasons, the stabilizing devices of the prior art have not proven to be completely satisfactory in reducing movement of such flexible guards. In most instances, they fail to completely surround the guard, thus allowing the guard to flex forwardly excessively, or perhaps comprise a rigid structure which cannot flex or move without damage in the event the device contacts an immovable object (e.g., high curb or parking lot wheel stop, edge of deep potholes, etc.).
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a stabilizer for reducing or precluding excessive movement of flexible brush and flap type guards of various types. The present stabilizer completely surrounds the flexible guard device, to reduce or preclude excessive movement either forwardly or rearwardly relative to the direction of travel of the guard or adjacent moving object. The present stabilizer also includes a novel suspension system, allowing the stabilizer device to move longitudinally, laterally, and/or vertically in the event of contact with another relatively immovable object, thus precluding damage to the stabilizer and/or to the structure to which the stabilizer is attached.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,520 issued on Aug. 20, 1974 to John J. Kelly, titled xe2x80x9cCombined Mud Flap And Stabilizer Therefor,xe2x80x9d describes a cable type stabilizer attached at both ends to the attachment bracket for the mud flap (not to the vehicle structure, as in the case of the present stabilizer) and secured to the back of the mud flap in a U shaped configuration. The Kelly device is not adaptable to brush type guards comprising multiple small strands of material, due to the attachment means. Kelly provides for vertical adjustment of his stabilizer, but such adjustment is cumbersome, as a series of cable clamps must be loosened for the length of the cable to be adjusted as desired. It must also be noted that the Kelly specifies the diameter of the cable as being from one quarter to five eighths inch (column 2, lines 44-45). Even the smaller diameter cable is not particularly flexible, and would not readily flex to allow for compression in the event the flap were jammed upwardly by a curb or the like. Also, the Kelly stabilizer attaches only to the back of the flap, rather than loosely surrounding the guard, as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,722 issued on Apr. 15, 1975 to Harold V. Conner, titled xe2x80x9cMud Flap Apparatus For Trucks,xe2x80x9d describes a mud flap assembly having an inflexible strap extending down the back of each flap and secured thereto, thus rendering the flaps inflexible. While the straps are pivotally attached to the mud flap carrier, they cannot bend or compress when encountering a solid object, as can the present stabilizer. Moreover, the present stabilizer is not attached directly to the mud guard, as is the Conner device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,839 issued on Nov. 8, 1983 to Thomas S. McCain, titled xe2x80x9cMud Flap Stabilizer Device,xe2x80x9d describes a complex assembly including lighting means mounted in a lower pivotally attached portion. The upper portion is rigidly mounted to the vehicle structure, unlike the present stabilizer assembly, with only the lower portion being pivotally mounted. However, the motion of the pivotally mounted lower portion is extremely limited, to only about fifteen to twenty degrees rearwardly and even less forwardly (column 3, line 29). Contact with a curb during backing maneuvers would likely damage the device, resulting in costly repairs due to its complexity. The flexible mounting of the present stabilizer, allowing longitudinal, lateral, and vertical motion, allows inadvertent contact with immovable objects with no damage resulting to the vehicle, mud guard, or stabilizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,532 issued on Feb. 25, 1986 to William C. Early et al., titled xe2x80x9cMud Flap Holder For Trucks,xe2x80x9d describes a clamp arrangement for removably securing the upper edge(s) of the mud flap(s) to the rear of a truck trailer or the like. The holder includes rigid rod elements which extend downwardly behind the flaps and extend partially across the flaps, with secondary elements which may be installed to the opposite (front) side of the flaps and which extend partially over the opposite portion of the flaps. The rod elements allow flexure of the mud flaps only beyond their extremities, and the same potential problems of rigid mud guard stabilizers or retainers noted above with other devices, are seen to apply here as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,908 issued on Sep. 24, 1991 to William M. Betts, titled xe2x80x9cMud Flap Anti-Sail Bracket,xe2x80x9d describes a pair of rigidly mounted rods which extend downwardly in front of each edge of a mud flap and slightly below the bottom edge thereof. The rods have upturned portions to which a crossmember may be adjustably clamped, with the crossmember extending across the back of the mud flap. However, the crossmember does not completely surround the mud flap, whereas the present stabilizer does. The rigid mounting of the Betts bracket does not provide any compliance or resilience if struck, and would thus be damaged, or transfer damage to the structure to which it is mounted, in the event of contact with a curb or the like. The present loosely mounted stabilizer cannot transfer damage to the vehicle structure, due to its longitudinal, lateral, and vertical play.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,734 issued on Jan. 26, 1993 to Terry L. Brown, titled xe2x80x9cAdjustable Gravel Shield For A Towed Boat,xe2x80x9d describes a lateral bar pivotally attached to a trailer tongue, with a pair of mud flaps depending from the bar. The ends of the bar are also secured to the back of the towing vehicle by elastic cords, thus holding the bar and mud flaps generally parallel to the back of the towing vehicle as the bar translates from side to side as the trailer tongue pivots arcuately during turning maneuvers. The Brown assembly places the mud flaps between the wheels of the towing vehicle and the trailer being towed, regardless of the angle of the trailer relative to the towing vehicle, but does nothing to control any forward or rearward movement of the flaps themselves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,617 issued on Oct. 6, 1998 to Nan Huang, titled xe2x80x9cAdjustable Mud Flap Holder,xe2x80x9d describes an arrangement more closely related to the device of the ""908 U.S. Patent to Betts, discussed further above, than to the present invention. The Huang device comprises a pair of rigidly mounted rods, each bent double to form a narrow channel therebetween. A transverse retaining member is adjustably clamped to the two rods for adjustment up and down the length of the mud flap retained thereby. However, the Huang assembly cannot move if the vehicle strikes a curb or the like, and will thus be bent or otherwise damaged, or transfer damage to the vehicle. The loosely mounted stabilizer of the present invention, precludes such damage by allowing movement in any of three dimensions. Moreover, the present stabilizer completely surrounds the brush or flap, unlike the Huang device which only partially surrounds the flap.
U.S. Pat. No. D-308,958 issued on Jul. 3, 1990 to Ronald A. Knox, titled xe2x80x9cVehicular Mudflap,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design for a flap and stabilizer similar to the devices of the ""908 and ""617 U.S. Patents respectively to Betts and Huang, discussed further above. However, the Knox device cannot be adjusted vertically, as can the present stabilizer, and does not extend completely around the flap, unlike the present completely surrounding stabilizer. Moreover, it appears from the Figure Descriptions of the Knox device, that the portion of the stabilizer extending completely across the flap is to the front side of the flap (i.e., toward the tire), rather than to the back, where the greatest control would normally be required.
Finally, British Patent Publication No. 2,269,349 published on Feb. 9, 1994 to Roger Kay, titled xe2x80x9cDevices For Controlling Spray From Vehicles,xe2x80x9d describes a relatively small shield having an arm for mounting to the axle of a vehicle and extending behind the vehicle tire. Kay notes that the lower or deflector portion may be resilient (page 1, line 18), but the remainder of the structure is rigid, and Kay does not provide any means for controlling movement of the lower resilient deflector portion. In another embodiment, the support structure is attached to the vehicle structure behind the wheel(s), with vertical motion being controlled by a master and slave hydraulic cylinder system actuated by relative motion between the vehicle structure and axle. Such relative motion compresses or extends both cylinders simultaneously, thus raising the mud flap as the rear of the vehicle is lowered, and lowering the flap when the rear of the vehicle rises. However, this vertical compensation cannot provide for clearance or resilience when the structure strikes a curb, parking lot bumper, etc. during a backing maneuver, and would thus be damaged, or transfer damage to the vehicle, in such conditions. Moreover, the rest of the mounting is rigid, and cannot provide lateral or longitudinal compliance under any conditions, whereas the present loosely mounted stabilizer is free to move longitudinally, laterally, and vertically.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention comprises a stabilizer for flexible guards such as flexible brushes and flaps, as in mud flaps extending from the rear of motor vehicles, flap type cleaning cloths used in automated xe2x80x9cbrushlessxe2x80x9d car washes, and for control of material on conveyor belts and the like. The present stabilizer comprises a rigid structure which completely surrounds the flap(s) or brush(es), with the rigid structure being loosely and flexibly suspended from a structure above the depending flap(s) or brush(es). The rigid portion of the device is preferably formed of a relatively light weight material, such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC) plastic pipe or the like, but may be formed alternatively of a wide variety of elongate materials, such as electrical metal tubing (EMT), metal plumbing pipe, and/or T-sections, square sections, channels, and other shapes of steel, aluminum, and/or other metals or materials. Lighter materials may be weighted, if so desired, to adjust the resonant frequency as desired.
The rigid assembly is flexibly and adjustably suspended to surround the guard, as by chains or other suitable means attached to each end thereof. An additional attachment or attachments may be used at the centerpoint of the rigid assembly for additional security, if desired. The use of chains or equivalent attachments permits the rigid assembly to swing forwardly and rearwardly, to either side, and to be displaced upwardly in the event the assembly strikes an immovable object, such as if the vehicle to which the present assembly is attached, backs into a curb or the like.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved stabilizer for flexible guards, such as mud flaps, brushes, and the like, for loosely and flexibly suspending from an overlying structure to surround completely the flexible guard and thereby control flexure and movement of the guard.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved stabilizer for flexible guards which is particularly adapted for the control of motion of mud flaps or brushes on a motor vehicle, with the device including a rigid structure surrounding the guard, with the rigid structure being loosely and flexibly suspended from an overlying structure supporting the guard and permitting longitudinal, lateral, and vertical motion of the rigid portion for compliance in the event that an immovable object is struck by the vehicle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved stabilizer for flexible guards which may be formed of polyvinyl chloride plastic tubing or pipe, or other non-metallic or metallic elongate structural material as desired.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an improved stabilizer for flexible guards including vertical adjustment means therefor.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved stabilizer for flexible guards which may include weight means therewith for adjusting the periodic frequency of the device.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a improved stabilizer for flexible guards including width adjustment means.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.